geneforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Drakon
Drakons are an incredibly powerful reptilian creation. They are known for their ability to Shape, their huge intelligence compared to many other creations, their extreme arrogance, and their greed. By Shaper law, they are Barred, which means they cannot legally be Shaped. History Origins Drakons originated from the Drypeak Mountains, a mountain range near the Storm Plains in Southern Terrestia. They were created by Barzahl in Benerii-Uss in an attempt to make a much more powerful servant than the Drayk. The model used was the Cryodrayk Rhakkus. While Barzahl succeeded creating Drakons, he was unable to control them. The Drakons soon joined the Takers and turned against Barzahl, making more of their kind and improving themselves with their ability to Shape. Role in the Rebellion The Drakons would later take leadership of the Taker sect, leading the Takers against the Awakened, the Barzites and the Loyalists in the Drypeak Mountains. After the assault of the Shapers in the Drypeak Mountains, the surviving Drakons, most notably Ghaldring, would become the driving force in the creation of the Rebellion. Since then, the Drakons have been the most important fighting force of the Rebellion, being more powerful than humans and Serviles together. They also regard themselves as the leaders of the Rebellion. In Geneforge 5, they are part of the 'extremist rebel' faction. Physical and Mental Abilities While the first Drakons were exceedingly powerful in physical strength, their power has increased much more than the Drakons of Barzahl's time. In addition, they are capable of casting spells and have the ability to Shape creations. Physical Drakons are massive creations towering above almost all others ever Shaped by the Shapers. With a height of over 3.5 meters, they easily dwarf any Shaper they meet. A typical Drakon eats much more meat than a human could. They walk upright like humanoids like their distant cousins Fyoras. Drakons also possess fully functional wings unlike those on the back of a Drayk, however they are never seen flying in-game. Drakons are able to spit fire like the Drayk and the Fyora. This fire is however much more potent than the fire of the other two creations. In Geneforge 2 and Geneforge 3, the breath of a Drakon was similar to the Essence Orbs spell and they were thus able to hit three different targets, but in Geneforge 4 and Geneforge 5 the Drakons can only hit one target at a time. Mental As already stated before, Drakons are exceedingly intelligent. They are able to cast magical spells, enabling them not to rely on their physical abilities to defend themselves. However, much of them rely on their fire breath as their primary attack. In addition, the Drakons that the Playable Character can Shape in the games do not cast any spells. Barzahl made the Drakons with the ability to Shape creations, something that is strictly forbidden by the Shapers. They are even able to Shape other Drakons and to create new creations. Their ability to research and refine Shaping techniques at the level of Shapers denotes the possibility of them being equal to or greater than human intelligence. However, the Drakons that the Playable Character can Shape in the games lack the ability to Shape, probably due to complexity issues. Personality Drakons tend to have a personality depending on the individual. In general, however, the species tend to be warlike, aggressive, greedy, and very arrogant. This last trait tends to be very damaging to Drakons and has been exploited by many experienced Shapers aiming to kill them. Being bulky, they tend to be less dexterous than other creatures. This is depending on the individual creature, as some have been observed using small fine tools. Like Drayks and because of their greed, they tend to hoard many valuable artifacts and jewelry. Notable Drakons *Ghaldring *Salassar *Akhari Blaze *Easss *Scourge VossizonCategory:Creations Category:Fire Creations Category:Barred Creation Category:Drakons